Divas in love
by wickedfaerygirl
Summary: All the WWF divas are either taken or have crushes. Who wants who and what happens in the end? please review!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own anybody..The McMahons own everything.

Raw

It was the main event on Raw. Eddie Guerrero vs. Chris Jericho vs. Triple H. Eddie was down and out and Chris and Hunter were still going at it in the ring. Hunter managed to get the upper hand and was about to Pedigree Jericho, when.....

"Don't treat me like a woman."

The crowd went wild. "My God!" J.R. said in shock, "It can't be!"

"Don't treat me like a man."

A stunned Hunter let go of Jericho.

"Don't treat me like you know me."

Eddie woke up, then fainted again after hearing Chyna's music.

"Treat me for just who I am."

Chyna appeared at the top of the ramp. She walked calmly down to the ring, making sure to kick Eddie on the way. She slid into the ring and clotheslined Hunter. When he stood up, she came from behind with a low blow and slid out of the ring. This allowed Jericho to bulldog Hunter and do a lionsault. He went for the cover.

...1...2...3

"Winner and new WWF Champion, Chris Jericho!" Lillian Garcia announced.

Chyna smirked and then walked up the ramp. Chris Jericho stood in the ring holding his belt and looking at Chyna with a very confused expression on his face. 

Backstage

"Chyna!"

Chyna turned around, smiling. debra ran up to her, Lita just a little way behind.

"Oh my God! That was awesome!"

"Such a huge reaction and only your first night back!"

"I am so glad to be back! You don't know how much I've missed the ring!"

Just then Chris came through the curtain. He threw Chyna a strange look, then kept going down the hallway.

"What's his problem?" Lita said. "You rescued him, he's the WWF Champion thanks to you, and all he can do is glare at you?"

"It's a shock. He'll get over it. Right now I want to go back to the hotel and get something to eat."

They headed towards the women's locker room. There were only two other people in there, Trish Stratus and Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley. When they walked in Stephanie glared at Chyna and walked out. Trish got up and gave Chyna a hug and welcomed her back.

Chyna invited Trish to come with them for dinner. Chyna and Trish packed their stuff up, while Lita went back to the Hardyz room to get hers, and Debra went to Stone Cold's. They all met in the parking lot and piled into Chyna's red PT-Cruiser. They stopped at the hotel first, then went to a nearby restaurant to eat.

They caught up on everything and when Molly Holly and Jacqueline walked in, they invited them over, too.

"Ok, this sounds really high school-like, but...let's have a sleepover!" Debra suggested.

"Yeah! Let's do that!" Everyone agreed on the idea.

They paid for everything and hurried back to the hotel. Chyna had the biggest room, so they went there.

"First and foremost..we need food!" Chyna announced.

"To the vending machines!!"

They all ran out of the room in their pajamas, holding money. They made a very loud group walking down the hallway. They were just coming back when they passed Stephanie, Ivory, and Stacy Keibler. They were yelling at Torrie Wilson, telling her to break up with Tajiri or be fired.

"Geeze you guys! Back off!" Chyna said loudly.

"Stay out of this Chyna! It's none of your business!" Stephanie retorted.

"Yeah? Well I'm making it my business!"

Stephanie looked like she was about to say something else, but noticed Trish, Lita, Molly, and Jacqueline behind Chyna. The three former Alliance Divas hurried off, muttering to themselves. Molly hurried forward and helped up Torrie, who had been sitting on the floor, crying. 

"Why do you let them do that to you?" Molly asked softly.

"Because they're my friends."

"No they're not." Chyna said. "Stephanie is no one's friend. I learned that when she moved in and stole Hunter. And Stacy and Ivory? With friends like that, who needs enemies?"

"I guess you're right. I don't have any friends except for Tajiri." Torrie said softly.

Molly said excitedly. "You do now! Us! Come to our sleepover!"

"Sure, why not? It'll be fun!" Lita and Trish said together.

"Come on, I'll help you get your stuff!"

Molly took Torrie's key out of her hand, opened the door, and pulled her in, saying over her shoulder,

"We'll be there in a few minutes!"

When they had all settled in Chyna's room the conversation was immediately directed towards...boys.

"Hey Debra! How are things with Steve?" Chyna asked.

"Great! Ever since he left the Alliance, things have been much better. Oh and Lita, we all know you want Matt."

"What?! No I don't!" Lita started blushing.

"Yeah, ok. So, Trish, who's the man in your life now?"

"Nobody."

"She likes Jeff!" Lita yelled before being hit by a pillow.

"Shut up! You said you wouldn't tell anyone I like him!" Trish gasped and covered her mouth. Everyone laughed and promised her they wouldn't tell anybody, especially Jeff.

"Hey Molly!"" Lita called out in a sing song voice. "Who do you like?"

"Nobody, absolutely nobody." She started to blush furiously, which meant two things, she was lying and she liked somebody.

"We all saw they was you gasped when Raven got powerbombed tonight." Torrie, said laughing.

"Torrie!" Molly threw a pillow at her.

"Raven?! But you hated him when he was approaching you a year ago!" Chyna was laughing now.

"Well I..I like him, but I know he doesn't like me anymore, so there's no point."

Everyone just nodded and smiled. Raven hadn't been very quiet about how he felt when Molly had been put through a table at the hands of the Dudleyz on Smackdown. The Dudleyz limo looked like it had been in an accident.

Jacqueline knew she was next and had made herself busy eating the ice cream they had ordered from room service.

Chyna walked over and took the ice cream. Jacqueline looked up pleadinlgy. Chyna shook her head. Jacqueline swallowed the ice cream reluctantly.

"Ok Jackie, who is it?"

"A person?"

"Specify."

"A guy?"

"Farooq?"

Jackie shook her head.

"Bradshaw?"

Jackie looked down and suddenly became very interested in her hands.

"Bradshaw?!" Lita squealed in excitement. "That's it! We are establishing a matchmaking service right now! Ok, let's decide who's helping who!"

"Wait!" Jackie yelled. "We haven't asked Chyna yet. She looked over at Chyna with a sly smile.

"Yeah Chyna. Who is it?"

"Is it Chris?"

"No, actually, he and I are just good friends. He's pretending to be confused so no one knows we're already allies. We tried dating but we're better off friends."

"Eddie?"' Molly asked, innocently.

"Are you crazy? Hell no!!"

"Hunter?"

Chyna smiled sadly.

"No way."' Lita whispered.

"Look guys, just forget it. I know he's married to Stephanie and he could care less about me. I'm ok with that."

"They're getting a divorce Chyna."

"Really?! Why?"

"No one knows. they just announced it a week before you got back."

"Oh."" Chyna said nonchalantly, but everyone saw the smile as she turned away.

"Ok, let's watch some movies now!" Molly suggested. "I found a cool one in Torrie's room!"

"Which one?"

"Dude Where's My Car?"

"Oh! I love that movie!" Trish exclaimed excitedly.

They spent the next two hours watching the movie and throwing popcorn at each other. Around 1:00 they decided to do prank calls. Trish and Lita went first. They dialed the number to the Hardyz room.

Jeff answered sleepily. "Hello?"

"Sir," Trish said in a very posh voice, "This is hotel maintenance. Sorry to wake you. Is your refrigerator running?"

"Hold on." Jeff could be heard walking around. "Yeah."

"Well then, you'd better catch it ,Jeff ,darling!!" Lita yelled into the phone, then hung up.

Jackie was up next.

"You guys, go down to the lobby with a camera right now, and Lita call me on my cell when you get there."

"Ok."

A few minutes later Lita called Jackie, who told her to stand by the door and hold the phone so everyone could hear.

She dialed the APA's number on the hotel phone.

Bradshaw picked up, obviously just woken up. "Ah hell. What do you want?"

"Oh My God! Bradshaw! It's Jackie! I just saw someone running through the lobby with your cards, cigars, and...your beer!"

"What?! Dammit!! Farooq! Let's go!"

The phone clicked. Jackie hung up the hotel phone and got on her cell.

"I'll be right there guys!"

She ran out the door and down the stairs. She ran to the door in the lobby. A minute later, Farooq and Bradshaw came running out of the elevator, barely dressed. Lita started snapping pictures while the others laughed.

"What the hell?!" Bradshaw shouted.

"Hi guys!" Jackie waved.

"You woke us up for a joke?!" Bradshaw was mad.

"Damn." Farooq turned back towards the elevators.

Lita and Chyna and the others were already starting up the stairs.

"JACKIE!!"

Bradshaw chased Jacqueline through the lobby, towards the stairs. Farooq stood in the lobby, laughing to himself. He knew about Bradshaw and Jackie's crushes on each other.

Jackie raced up the stairs, Bradshaw not far behind. As soon as she got to the 3rd floor, she raced down the hallway to Chyna's room. She banged on the door, begging to be let in. Bradshaw was getting closer every second. She heard Chyna's voice saying no one could get the door and she would have to wait.

"I can't wait!!"

It was a good thing that section was WWF Diva rooms, who were all in Chyna's room, or she would be in serious trouble. Just then, Bradshawcaught up to her and knocked her over, hard.

"Oh damn Jackie. I'm sorry."

He reached down to help her up, but she pulled him down. He ended up with his face right over hers.

"Hey Jackie, I think I like you."

He kissed her softly, not able to help himself. He got up really fast.

"Sorry Jackie." He ran over to the elevators and got in really fast.

"It's ok Bradshaw. I like you , too." Jackie whispered. She turned around to see everyone in the doorway grinning big, goofy grins.

"Shut up!"

She pushed her way in and sat down in a chair. Molly hurried over.

"It's ok Jackie. Leave it to is and you'll be together in a week."

"Ok, whatever."

"I'm serious!"

"Hey it's 1:30. It's still early. What do you guys wanna do now?"

Debra smiled. "Truth or Dare anyone?"

"Oooh! Me first!" Torrie practically jumped out of her seat.

"Ok, ok! Torrie goes first!" Debra laughed.

"Ok, Jackie. When did you first realize you like Bradshaw?"

"Well," Jackie smiled, "remember whenme and the APA were doing that Right to Nudity thing with Kat? Well, I was in a dark match against ivory and Goodfather and Val Venis sneaked into the ring when Ivory distracted the ref. They were hitting me with chairs when the ref turned around, and Ivory was disqualified, but they didn't stop. Well, Farooq, Bradshaw, and Kat ran down to the ring and got rid of RTC and then Bradshaw scooped me up and carried me backstage, and I remember looking up at him as I woke up and he smiled at me because I was awake. And that's when I realized it."

"That's so cute!" Everyone sighed.

"Yeah..whatever, Lita! truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to...run down Stacy's room and tell her that you've realized she is the most awesome person on Earth and she is so much better then you are and when she gets all smug about it, dump this Coke over her head."

"I'll go with and take a picture!" Trish picked up the camera and followed Lita out the door. The other divas watched from the doorway.

Stacy stepped out and, sure enough, as soon as Lita said it, threw her head up and smirked, until the Coke was all over her. Trish snapped a picture, then she and Lita ran back, while Stacy screamed and cried. Everyone laughed at Stacy then slammed the door shut.

"Ok Trish,"" Lita smiled, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"When did you realize that you like Jeff?"

"When he saved me form the Big Show."

"Hmmm...thought so."

"hey guys, I'm tired. Let's go to sleep." Molly piped up.

"yeah, we should. We have Smackdown tapings tomorrow." Chyna agreed.

They all set up their area to sleep and said good night.

The next morning when they woke up, they all went back to their respective rooms and got dressed, then met for a late breakfast.

As soon as they got to the arena they found out what matches they had before warming up and practicing. Jackie had been put in a tag-match with Bradshaw against Stacy Keibler and Buh-Buh Ray Dudley. Lita and Trish had a tag match against Stephanie and Ivory. Molly had a match against Jazz, and Torrie was accompanying Tajiri to the ring in his match against William Regal. Chyna and Debra, along with a mystery tag-team partner, were taking on Eddie Guerrero, Perry Saturn, and Terri.

"Hey I wonder who out tag partner is?" Debra said.

"it's probably a guy." Molly said.

"yeah probably," Chyna said thoughtfully, "But I heard talks were in progress with another female star when I renewed my contract."''

"hmmm...interesting...very interesting."

"well my match is first, see you guys later." Jackie waved as she walked towards the APA's "office".

SMACKDOWN TAPINGS 7:00

::APA's music starts::

Bradshaw and Jackie walked out. Buh-Buh and Stacy were already in the ring. Jackie and Stacy started first. It wasn't long before Jackie had the upper hand. She had smacked Stacy's head into the turnbuckle several times before she tagged in Bradshaw. Stacy managed to get to Buh-Buh before Bradshaw could get to her. Bradshaw basically dominated Buh-Buh, but just as he was about to go for the pin, Stacy got up on the apron, dancing. When he went over to push her off, she kissed him, and he didn't push away.

Jackie looked up then. She ran into the ring, pushed the ref away, and pulled Bradshaw away from Stacy. She pushed Bradshaw towards Buh-Buh, who was getting up. While Bradshaw gave Buh-Buh the clothesline from hell, Jackie pushed Stacy off the apron, then jumped over the rope and landed on her. She choked her and smacked her head on the apron while Bradshaw got the pin.

Bradshaw grabbed Jackie by the waist and carried her backstage.

"what the hell is wrong with you?"" Bradshaw asked after he put her down.

"me?! You kissed her! How could you kiss her? How could you do that?!"" Jackie pushed past him and stormed down the hallway to the WWF women's locker room.

"Jackie?" Lita ran over to her. "what's wrong? I missed the end of the match. what happened?"

"Bradshaw kissed Stacy..or Stacy kissed Bradshaw. Which ever." Trish had seen the whole match. "he didn't pull back."

"Jackie?" Bradshaw was knocking on the door. "Jackie I'm sorry." They heard him lak away.

"I'm going to kick Stacy Keibler's ass." Jackie said, bitterly. "Come on Molly, we're going to Mick's office."

"Well, ok."

"Ok Trish, come on our match is after this one."

Lita and Trish walked out the door.

"What are we going to do about Bradshaw and Jackie?" Torrie said.

"I have an idea. Come here you guys. We'll tell Molly, Lita, and Trish later." Debra motioned for everybody to come by her.

MEANWHILE...

"And their opponents...Lita and Trish Stratus!!"

Lita and Trish ran down the ramp and slid into the ring. Lita started off against Stephanie. After a neck breaker and a frankensteiner, Stephanie was out. Lita tagged in Trish, who threw Stephanie into the ropes and clotheslined her. Stephanie tagged in Ivory, who ran into a dropkick from Trish. Trish gave Ivory a springboard bulldog and then gave her a hurricanrana from the turnbuckle. Ivory tagged in Stephanie. Trish kicked Stephanie in the stomach, then DDTd her. After a few kciks, she threw her into the corner. Lita and Trish performed the Poetry in Motion on her, and then on Ivory when she ran into the ring. Trish bulldogged Stephanie then Lita went up top for the moonsault.

...1...2...3

"Here are your winners...Trish Stratus and Lita!!"

Lita and Trish danced and jumped up the stage, then ran to the locker room.

Mick's Office....

"MICK!"

"Hey Jackie! Hey Molly! What can I do for you?"

"I want a match against Stacy Keibler on RAW!"

"No problem Jackie." Mick smile. "Any special stipulations?"

"No, well yeah. Hardcore, Hell in a Cell, no DQ." Jackie grinned almost evilly.

"OOh. I like it." Mick grinned. "See you girls later."

"Bye Mick." Jackie stormed off.

Bye Mick!" Molly bounced back to the locker room.

The next match was Scotty 2 Hotty vs. Dean Malenko, so all the Divas congregated, except Jackie, who had left, in the locker room.

"Ok, here's my plan guys." Debra stood in front of them all. "Molly, what type of match did Jackie ask for?"

"Hardcore Hell in a Cell, no DQ."

"Hmm..ok. We'll give on of the Dudleyz the idea to hide under the ring and go after Jackie. Then we can send Bradshaw out there to save her. And she can still win the match!"

"that is a good idea!" Chyna clapped.

"But how do we give the Dudleys that idea. Ooh wait. How about when we're near them, one of us says something like 'wouldn't it be horrible if someone hid under the ring and attacked Jackie during the match?'?"

"Yeah, let's do that."

"Oh, I gotta go, my match is up!" Molly scrambled out the door.

"Good luck Molly! Holler if you need us!" Chyna called after her.

Molly and Jazz had a quick match. Jazz started out in charge, but Molly countered a suplex. She had Jazz out after a neck breaker and hit the Molly-Go-Round. Jazz kicked out, but was disqualified when she hit Molly with a chair she got when Molly was recovering from a powerbomb.

Meanwhile-Bar somewhere near Arena

Jackie downed beer after beer. She talked to a few random guys about her problems, then went back to the hotel. She curled up in bed and cried.

Back at Smackdown Tapings.

Torrie came back to the locker room after accompanying Tajiri, who had pinned Regal.

"Hey I'm gonna call Jackie on her cell and see how she's doing."" Torrie pulled her phone out and dialed Jackie's number.

"Hey Jackie. It's Torrie."

"hey Torrie."' Jacqueline was slurring a little.

"jackie have you been drinking?"

"No, well only a little."

"Ok, where are you?"

"At the hotel."

"" I'll be there in a little while."

"K. Bye." click.

"I'll see you guys later. I'm going to go see Jackie. Good luck Chyna and Debra."

"See ya Torrie. Tell Jackie we'll be there right after the match."

"Ok. See ya."

OK the next chapter will be up, really soon, like tomorrow. Please review. Thank you.


	2. Mission Accomplished...?

Once again, I own nothing. By the way, the spelling in this will probably be better then in the last chapter, because I actually slept before starting this one.

Still at Smackdown Tapings....

Eddie, Perry, and Terrie stood in the ring. Chyna and Debra made their way down. They slid into the ring, glaring at their opponents. 

"And their mystery tag team partner......" Lillian announced.

The Kat's music started.

"The Kat!!"

Chyna and Debra smiled. They hugged Kat as soon as she got into the ring. Kat whispered, "Stacy's gonna die. I saw Jackie leaving."

Chyna started in the ring with Eddie. She got revenge for his cheating and plenty of it. When he tagged in Terrie, Chyna tagged in Kat. Kat dominated Terrie, who tagged in Perry. Kat slapped Perry around a bit, then tagged in Debra, who slapped him around some more. Terrie tagged in Eddie again. He power bombed Debra, but she managed to get over to her corner and tag in Chyna. Chyna low blowed Eddie and gave him the Pedigree, then went for the pin.

...1...2..3

"Here are your winners, Chyna, Debra, and The Kat!!"

Debra, Chyna, and The Kat hurried backstage. The other Divas hugged and welcomed back The Kat and then they all went back to the hotel. They all invaded Jackie's room. Jackie hugged the Kat and then they all started talking.

"By the end of Raw, Jackie, you'll have Bradshaw all to yourself." Kat smiled. She had been filled in on everything on the way there. They spent that night in Jackie's room, just watching TV and talking before falling asleep. The next few days until Raw, they were separated for autograph signings and special appearances. 

RAW...Madison Square Garden.

Only two of the Divas had matches that night, Jackie and Chyna. Chyna had been forced into a tag match with Hunter against Eddie Guerrero and Booker T. Chyna's match was the main event.

While in the buffet area, Lita and Trish spotted Buh-Buh Ray and D-Von. They got a little closer and then went forward with their plan.

"Hey Trish, wouldn't it be horrible if someone hid under the ring and attacked Jackie during the match?"

"Yeah, that would totally suck."

Bih-Buh and D-Von were paying attention now.

"Yeah, like that would ever happen!" Lita and Trish laughed, then walked off and sat down. They could see Buh-Buh and D-Von discussing it.

HARDCORE HELL IN A CELL

Stacy came out first, strutting down to the ring. Jackie wasted little time getting into the ring. All the hardcore items had been placed around the ring inside the cell, and she picked up a stop sign before sliding in. While the ref was getting in, she started hitting Stacy with it. While Stacy was down, she picked up a fire extinguisher and sprayed Stacy with it. Jackie dragged Stacy out of the ring by her hair and slammed her against the wall of the cell. After throwing Stacy back into the ring, she picked up a steel chair and hit Stacy once with it. She Tornado DDT'd her, then went for the pin.

...1...2...

Just then Buh-Buh came out from underneath the ring. He grabbed Jackie and started throwing her around and hitting her. He had just thrown her into the side of the cell when....

"Oh my God!!" J.R. shouted. "Here comes Bradshaw and he looks mad!"

Bradshaw kicked down the door of the cell and then went after Buh-Buh and gave him the Clothesline from Hell. He carried Jackie into the ring and placed her over Stacy.

..1...2..3!

"Here is your winner...Jacqueline!"

Jackie was bleeding profusely from her forehead, so Bradshaw lifted her up and carried her backstage to the Medics. While she was being stitched up, he held her hand. When the stitching was done, it happened.

"Jackie? I'm sorry I let Stacy kiss me."

"It's ok Bradshaw."

"Wanna go out tomorrow night after Smackdown?"

"Sure!! I mean, yeah, I guess so. There's a bar I like near here."

"A bar?! Great!"

Bradshaw and Jackie smiled at each other and then started laughing. The other Divas watched from the doorway. As they walked away, Lita grinned.

"Mission accomplished."

"Not quite." Debra smiled. "You and Matt are next on our agenda."

"WHAT?!"

Chyna and Triple H vs. Eddie Guerrero and Booker T

Eddie Guerrero and Booker T came out first. Triple H came out and then Chyna. Triple H stared at her while she came down the ramp and climbed into the ring. Triple H started off against Booker T. Triple H had the upper hand until Booker T reversed a neckbreaker, then tagged in Eddie. Eddie threw triple H into the corner and ran at him, but was met by a boot to the face. Hunter tagged in Chyna, who immediately went to work on Eddie. She sent Eddie into the ropes and clotheslined him. After pulling him up, she gave him a DDT. She pulled him up again and performed a stunning hurricanrana. Booker T was about to attack Chyna when triple H hit him and clotheslined him over the rope. Triple H flipped over the rope as well, leaving Chyna open to finish off Eddie. He stood up, staggering and she came from behind with the low blow. She turned him around and gave him the Pedigree, then went for the cover.

...1...2...3

Triple H came back into the ring. He and Chyna stared each other down for a moment, then she turned to leave. He grabbed her arm and spun her around and then kissed her. She kissed him back, then pushed him away and ran backstage. She ran into the locker room where the other divas were waiting excitedly, having seen what had just happened.

" Oh my God Chyna! Did we just see what we thought we saw?" Debra was in shock.

Chyna nodded slowly.

" Oh my God you guys! Look at this!" Trish pointed at the monitor. Triple H was still in the ring, and now, so was Stephanie.

" How could you do that Hunter?!" Stephanie shrieked. "How could you kiss that slut?! Everyone knows she's nowhere near as good-looking as I am. Are you blind? Stupid? We're getting a divorce because you're still in love with here and you have to rub it in my face by kissing her?!"

There was silence all over the arena.

"Where are you going Chyna?" Molly watched Chyna run to the door.

"Just keep watching."

A few seconds later Chyna's music started and started down the ramp.

"Don't come in here Chyna!" Stephanie screamed. "'Don't you dare come in here!"

Chyna stopped for a second, then kept going.

"Chyna! I'll have my daddy fire you!"

Chyna paused, then...

"Keep going Chyna." A new voice said.

"Daddy?" Stephanie was in shock. "What the hell are you...."

"Shut up Stephanie! You're a spoiled, selfish brat and I wish I had realized it sooner. And if the rumors I heard were true, you were less then faithful to Hunter. You did cheat on him with Kurt Angle, didn't you?"

"But....But...." Stephanie began to cry and ran out of the ring. Triple H looked at Chyna. She smiled and climbed into the ring. Triple H signaled for a mic. 

"Chyna, I'm sorry I hurt you and married Stephanie. I'm sorry I hurt you so many times. Will you please forgive me and come back to me?"

Chyna smiled at him and then kissed him. They pulled back and smiled, then left the ring and walked up the ramp holding hands.

OK...the next chapter is in progress. Keep watching for Lita/Matt and Trish/Jeff.


	3. Where have all the Hardyz gone?

That night at the hotel, all the Divas, (well almost all, Chyna and Jackie were MIA), met in Trish and Lita's room.

"Ok guys, the couples we're working on now are Matt and Lita, and Trish and Jeff." Debra said.

"You guys..." Trish and Lita started.

"hey, by the end of the week, neither of you are gonna be single, ok?"

"ok.."

"SO here's what we're gonna do. I was just reinstated as Lt. Commissioner and I was discussing matched with Mick. Apparently a match was ordered anonymously, you and Trish against Stacy and Ivory."

"How long will that match be? 10 seconds?" Lita said scornfully.

"Listen, knowing Stacy and Ivory, they'll go for the slutty seduction tactics against Matt and Jeff, to make you mad. That's where you guys come in."

"Yeah," Kat started. "I've watched Stacy and Ivory. They'll probably start flirting with Matt and Jeff before the match. I have a plan for what you can do. Here's what you do."

Everyone crowded around Kat and they started planning.

Smackdown

Parking Lot

"Listen Trish, don't worry about our match. Stacy and Ivory have nothing on us. Plus, we have the Hardy Boyz. Let's see them beat that."

"yeah, I know. It's not like they could take the Hardyz away from us...could they?"

Trish and Lita started laughing and walked away from Stacy and Ivory's limo.

Inside The Limo

"We can't take the Hardyz away from them? Puh-lease...come on Ivory. We've got some business to take care of." Stacy and Ivory got out of the car, walked out of the parking lot, into the arena, and headed for the Hardy Boyz locker room.

Lita and Trish went back to the hotel to pick up some clothes. The phone in their hotel room was ringing when they walked in.

"hello?" Trish answered. it was Debra.

"Haven't you heard? Matt and Stacy are together! A couple!"

"What?!"

"And Jeff and Ivory are too."

"What!!"

"I'm sorry."

"you shouldn't be. They should. We'll see when we get there for our match."

"ok, bye." Click.

"LITA!!!!"

"What?!" Lita came running out of the bathroom.

"Matt and Stacy are a couple. Jeff and Ivory are a couple. Stacy and Ivory must die!!" Trish spoke through gritted teeth.

"Let's go!"

Lita and Trish picked up their bags and stormed out the door and down the hallway. When they arrived at the arena, they went directly to the APA's office. Jackie was sitting next to Bradshaw, who had his arm around her. They were playing cards with Farooq. Jackie looked up when Trish and Lita walked in.

"hey guys. What's up?"

"We need you to make sure Matt and Jeff can't get out to help their girlfriends until the match is over."

"Of course."

"Lead the way."

Lita, Trish, Jackie, and the APA headed to Matt and Jeff's locker room.

"In there!"

Farooq and Bradshaw burst through the door. "Hello boys! Looks like we're babysitting you tonight!" Matt and Jeff looked at Lita and Trish in shock before the door slammed shut. Jackie stayed and went over the plan with them for a few minutes, then joined the APA and the Hardyz.

Trish Stratus and Lita Vs. Stacy Keibler and Ivory 

Trish started off in the ring against Ivory. She speared Ivory and started slapping her. She pulled her up by the hair and gave her a snapmare. After a few kicks to the ribs, Trish went on the top rope and landed a diving crossbody, she then tagged in Lita. Lita tossed Ivory into the corner and did a running clothesline. She stood back and watched scornfully as Ivory crawled over to her corner and tagged in Stacy. Stacy, ready to go, ran into the ring, but was met with a spear from Lita. Lita slammed her head up and down off the matt and threw her into the ropes. Lita kicked Stacy in the stomach and gave her the Twist of Fate. She went to the top rope and performed the Hardyz Leg Drop. She tagged in Trish, who climbed onto the top rope and did a missile dropkick to Stacy when she stood up. She dragged Stacy up, suplexed her, then put her on the top turnbuckle. She went around to the outside, climbed up, then,

"Oh my God! She can't be!" J.R. shouted. "Oh my God! She is!"

Trish bulldogged Stacy off the top rope, then pinned her. Stacy and Ivory started to leave, angrily, when Trish got on a microphone and called them back.

"Farooq, Bradshaw, could you please bring out Matt and Jeff?"

A few seconds later, the APA's music started. The Hardyz walked out first, looking very nervous, followed by Farooq, and Bradshaw, who had his arm around Jackie. As soon as everyone was in the ring, Trish started.

"Matt, Jeff, as of late, your actions have been anything but respectful to us. I mean, come on, you chose those sluts over us!"

"I've known you guys for a long time and I never thought you would do this. Not only are they our enemies in our matches, they're our enemies in our love life." Lita was not happy.

Matt and Jeff looked very confused. Stacy and Ivory just looked smug.

"Stacy, Ivory, I believe you knew that I had feelings of more then friendship for Matt, and Trish had those same feelings for Jeff?"

Matt and Jeff looked really confused now.

"What we're trying to say is this: Matt, Jeff, leave those fake-breasted sluts (yes that is from Dude Where's My Car) and come to us!"

Stacy grabbed the mic from Trish. 

Matt, think about this. Would you rather have some girl who needs to get in touch with her feminine side in a bad way, or me?" Stacy posed. "That's not a hard choice is it?"

Matt thought for a moment, then walked towards Stacy like he was going to kiss her. Stacy got really smug. Lita looked like she was going to cry. Then Matt grabbed the mic from Stacy.

"No, it's not hard at all. I'll take Lita just as she is."

Stacy stamped her foot and pouted while Lita ran into Matt's arms, crying and laughing at the same time. Trish turned pleadingly to Jeff.

"Come on Jeff." She thought. "Pick me."

Ivory grabbed a mic.

"Jeff, come on. You can't seriously want her, not when you could have me."

"Actually Ivory, you were just a stand-in until I could figure out how Trish felt about me. Guess it worked. Didn't take long, did it?"

Trish squealed with happiness and ran over to Jeff and hugged him. Stacy and ivory stormed out of the ring and stomped backstage, muttering countless threats. Matt, Lita, Trish, and Jeff left and walked backstage. The APA had a match against Booker T and Test. The APA kicked ass, Jackie getting in a few hits of her own.

That night, all the Divas had a sleepover in Lita and Trish's room.

"Ok, Kat, we saw the way you were looking at Farooq. What's up?"

"weeell..see, I always thought he was kind of cute. And I guess being gone didn't change those feelings."

"AHA!!" Jackie laughed. "i'll hook you guys up."

"NO!"

"no need to thank me."

"You guys, guess what I heard." Debra as Lt. Commissioner always knew stuff first.

"What?"

"The NWO is coming to the WWF"

"WHAT?!"

OK, there's gonna be a plot twist soon. a minor character involved with a major character is lying and in future chapters, a new character helps out. I have like 6 other stories in the works so sorry this is taking so long.


	4. Attack of the Stalker Divas!!

"What?" The women in the room stared at Debra with horrified expressions on their face.

"You have got to be kidding me!!" Chyna said hopefully.

"No, in fact they're in the hotel right now. They're going to debut on RAW!"

"Let's stalk them!!" Molly jumped up. Torrie jumped up as well.

"Yeah! We should!!"

"But we aren't wearing stalker clothes!! Everybody change into stalker clothes and meet back here in 5 minutes!!! Debra bring the room chart!!" Kat grabbed Chyna by the arm and dragged her off, Molly and Torrie following closely behind. Jackie, Debra, Trish, and Lita looked at each other and shrugged. Debra and Jackie left, then Trish and Lita began searching for "stalker" clothes.

Trish came up with a black tank top, black pants and her long black jacket. Lita changed into black cargo pants and a black tank top. They waited outside. The Kat appeared first, dragging Chyna behind her. The Kat had gone army in a pair of camouflage jeans and a camouflage shirt. Chyna was in black pants and one of her black leather wrestling tops. Jackie came back in jeans and a t-shirt and sun glasses. Molly and Torrie wore an almost matching pair of black pants and black shirts. And Debra wore a black business suit.

"Alrighty Debra, let's see that rooming chart." Kat held out her hand and Debra handed her a piece of paper.

"Kat have you stalked someone before?" Lita eyed her warily.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Kat grinned. She pinpointed the NWO's rooms on the chart then turned to face the stairwell. "Stalkers should use stairs."

She began walking towards the stairs, the other women shrugging and following.

"I think we look a little conspicuous. Shouldn't we split up?" Trish called from the back. The Kat paused, then nodded. "Me, Chyna, and Jackie will station ourselves outside Kevin Nash's room. Lita, Trish and Debra, you station yourselves outside Scott Hall's room. And Molly and Torrie....you're outside Hulk Hogan's room. We'll have to go on the balcony and we can get to those by getting into the Hardyz room. They're room is right next to the NWO's rooms and the balconies are all connected."

Kat showed them the room numbers and they hurried to the Hardyz room.

On the way to the Hardyz room...............

"Ok, Debra...if Scott Hall sees us you immediately start screaming "Steve! Steve!" Either Steve will show up, Scott Hall will get scared, or we'll be running for our lives."

"Ok, Gotcha." Debra led the way up the stairs. 

"I have a flashlight just in case." Trish pulled a flashlight out of her coat. "I could whack him on the head with it or something."

"ok. Well, if all else fails, you seduce him." Lita and Debra laughed.

"Me? Why me? No way guys!"

"Ok, Lita and Trish, go get the Hardyz out here."

Lita and Trish went and knocked on the door. Matt answered and was immediately thrown to the side.

"Sorry Matt! We have to go stalk people." Lita kissed her boyfriend on the cheek and followed the others in. Trish gave Jeff a kiss as he sat watching Invader Zim. Matt and Jeff watched as the women stepped out to the balcony.

"Did they have to do this during Invader Zim?" Matt pouted.

"yeah, you missed the best part. Something broke and it wasn't Gir's fault."

"What? Impossible!!"

The Kat quietly pointed out the different rooms and the three groups of woman climbed over the balconies and stationed themselves outside of the assigned rooms.

Outside Hulk Hogan's room.........

"Watch out for the plant Molly!!"

"ouch."

"Too late." Torrie sighed. "Do you have the binoculars?"

"yep!" Molly pulled a pair of binoculars out of the little messenger bag by her side and handed them to Torrie. Torrie held the binoculars up to her eyes and focused them.

"ok, I don't see anything. It is so dark out here. We probably should have done this in the morning. Oh wait, there he is!" Torrie gasped. "Eeew!! He's more wrinkly in person then he is on TV!!"

"Let me see!" Molly dove for the binoculars.

Outside Scott Hall's room...............

Lita pushed some potted plants in front of her, Trish, and Debra. 

"Any chance you have some binoculars in that coat, too, Trish?"

Trish pulled open her coat and began searching through her pockets. She finally pulled out three sets of very small, cheap binoculars.

"I got them from the zoo. See the tigers?!"

"Yes, Trish, we see them."

Debra put the binoculars up to her eyes and looked into the hotel room.

"Oh my God!!"

"What? What?" Trish and Lita stared at her then looked into the room using the binoculars.

"Look at all those beer bottles! He makes Steve look sober!!"

"oh my God! He's right!" Trish gasped. "How is that even possible!! It's the end of the world!!!"

"Shut up!!" Lita hissed.

"I think he heard you!" Debra motioned frantically and they all squeezed together behind the plants.

The balcony door opened a moment later and Scott Hall looked out. Thankfully, not only were they hidden behind the plants, but it was night time so he couldn't see them in their black clothing. He shrugged then went back in and shut the door.

"phew!" the three women sighed with relief.

Outside Kevin Nash's room...........

Kat adjusted her binoculars as she stared into the room. 

"I don't see anything. It's quiet. Too quiet." The Kat leaned forward from behind the potted plant that hid her. "Oh my God!" She thrust the binoculars at Jackie.

"Get a load of that!" The Kat stared through the darkness.

"Oh. Wow." Jackie slowly lowered the binoculars. "His body...is...wow."

She handed the binoculars over to Chyna. Chyna held them up to her eyes and her jaw dropped. Kevin Nash stood in the bedroom wrapped in only a towel.

"wow...Just wow. WOW!" Chyna gasped. "Think about Hunter think about Hunter think about Hunter...forget Hunter!! WOW!!"

"What are you doing??" Matt leaned over the railing and Jeff stood behind him, snickering.

"Shut up!" Jackie hissed. Chyna just gaped at Kevin Nash.

"Oh My God run! He's coming!" Chyna jumped up and stepped over the railing to Matt and Jeff's room, Kat and Jackie following quickly. They darted into The Hardyz room pulling the hapless brothers in with them just as Kevin Nash opened the door. He looked out, saw nothing, shrugged and went back in. Chyna stepped back out and tried to get the other girls attention.

"Pssst!! you guys!!" Debra looked up. "Get back here!!"

Debra nudged Trish and Lita who looked up, then threw balled up leaves at Torrie and Molly and motioned for them to follow. They cautiously stepped over the railings, then darted into the Hardyz room, Molly pulling the door closed behind her.

"Ok, what did you guys see?" Lita plopped down on Matt's lap.

Molly and Torrie looked at each other and shuddered. "Hulk Hogan is more wrinkly in person than he is on TV."

"Eeeew." Lita shuddered.

"Scott Hall makes Steve look sober!!" Debra buried her head in a very confused Jeff's shoulder. He gingerly patted Debra on the head.

"It'll be ok." 

"What did you guys see?" Trish turned to Jackie, Kat, and Chyna, who were still lost in a dream world.

"Kevin "BIG SEXY" Nash." Chyna was practically drooling.

"Why hasn't he ever done Playgirl?" Kat sighed.

"Why'd I have to discover him now that I'm with Bradshaw." Jackie pouted.

"I may have to forget about Hunter, I mean it's not like we're in a long term relationship."

"No! I want him!!" The Kat stood up, then cowered back a little as Chyna stood up as well.

"Whoa, Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA!!" Trish stepped between them. "What is going on here? Since when do best friends fight over a guy?"

"Since when is that guy that damn sexy??" Chyna retorted. There was a knock on the door. Matt got up to answer it. It was Kevin Nash.

"Could you guys keep it down? I can hear everything you're saying." He winked at Chyna before leaving. Matt shut the door. Chyna swooned.

"Oh My God!! He winked at me!!"

"No he winked at me!!"

"No me!!"

"No, Chyna it was me!!"

"Actually Kitty, it was me."

"ME!!"

Author magically appears.

"Actually Kitty, you're wrong." Chyna looked all smug. "He was winking at me!!!"

"IT WAS ME!!!" Chyna lunges at the author who magically disappears. A voice comes from somewhere far away.

"No, it was me!"

Chyna pouts and Kitty stamps her foot. 

Author appears again. By this time every one in the room is in shock.

"Ok, fine I'll tell you the truth. He was winking at Chyna." Kitty growls and at lunges at the author who disappears in a puff of hot pink smoke. Chyna smiles smugly at Kitty.

"well at least we can hook you up with Farooq." Kitty smiled.

"well, let's go guys, we can compare notes about the guys at our sleepover." The Divas stood up.

"Can we come to your sleepover?" Matt asked hopefully.

Lita and Trish thought for a moment. "Ok!"

Lita grabbed Matt's hand and Trish grabbed Jeff's and they followed the other Divas out. Chyna and Kitty stared longingly at Kevin Nash's door. The door opened and they scampered off after their friends. Kevin watched Chyna carefully the went back inside with a sneaky look on his face.

(HINT: He knows something)

PLEASE R/R.........PLEEEEEEEEEEZE!!!


End file.
